


Тайное предложение — прикоснись ко мне (This is a secret proposition, lay your hands on me)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, of the implied sort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Всыпать Линчу может только другой Линч.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Declan Lynch
Kudos: 3





	Тайное предложение — прикоснись ко мне (This is a secret proposition, lay your hands on me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is a secret proposition, lay your hands on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844761) by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen). 



> Примечание автора: название — строчка из песни ["Family Tree"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBKBkbokgs4) by "Kings of Leon", которая не могла бы звучать более инцестуально, даже если бы её пела группа, состоящая из трёх братьев и кузена… так, [погодите-ка!..](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kings_of_Leon)
> 
> Бета перевода - [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor)

Всыпать Линчу может только другой Линч.

Ронан говорит себе, что причина, по которой он находится в комнате Деклана в общежитии — это чувство приличия, что ли, и прочая хрень. Право собственности. Может, хотелось разглядеть получше, какой такой демон оказался достаточно крепок, чтобы навалять сатанинскому отродью.

Ронан говорит себе это, но, когда Деклан открывает дверь, замечает сидящего на кровати Ронана и со словами «ёб твою мать, ублюдок херов, чёрт бы тебя побрал, господи прости» пинком отправляет в трёхметровый полёт через всю комнату металлическую мусорную корзину, становится невозможным не признать тот факт, что Ронан здесь из жалости. Лицо Деклана являет собой кровавое месиво, и обычно такое зрелище наполнило бы Ронана ликованием — но обычно причиной всех этих синяков и кровоподтёков стал бы кулак самого Ронана.

— По тебе как грузовик проехался, — говорит он. — Я прям переживал.

И это правда. Хоть Ронан и сам с насилием на “ты”, видеть разбитое лицо Деклана ему действительно нелегко. Оно задевает в нём какой-то материнский инстинкт, который Ронану очень хотелось бы закопать как можно глубже.

Деклан скидывает пиджак и развязывает галстук.

— Может, вместо того, чтобы жалеть меня, ты хоть раз в своей никчёмной жизни постараешься не высовываться? Нормальные люди падальщиков дома не держат.

Речь не о том, что Бензопила — ворон. Деклан никогда не говорит о снах, только в крайних случаях. Он бросает галстук на спинку стула и начинает закатывать рукава.

Этот невероятно агрессивный жест Деклан перенял у отца. И в его жилистых руках, — пусть и покрытых не седыми, а чёрными волосами, — та же сила. Пальцы длинные и ловкие, со сбитыми от недавнего удара костяшками. Ронан смотрит на него и пытается увидеть что-то другое — не дикого зверя, одетого в костюм.

В семействе Линчей рукава обычно закатывают перед дракой. У Ронана в животе сжимается комок возбуждения.

Деклан вытряхивает на ладонь пару таблеток и глотает их, не запивая.

— Если не собираешься делать ничего полезного, проваливай из моей комнаты.

— Тогда, наверное, вот это тебе не пригодится. — Ронан достаёт из кармана жестянку и крутит в руках. — Как знать, может, Эшли извращенка, и ей нравится, когда тебе больно.

Ронану нравится, когда Деклану больно, но только если боль эту причинил он сам. Ронан старается не думать, насколько это ненормально.

Он бросает банку Деклану, и тому не требуется много времени, чтобы перевести латинскую надпись на этикетке:

— Для раны перворождённого сына, который прелюбодействует со свиньями?

Ронан ухмыляется:

— Ух ты. Понятия не имею, как оно там оказалось.

Даже обведённые синяками, глаза Деклана проницательны:

— Почём я знаю, что эта дрянь не расплавит мне лицо?

Хороший вопрос. Правда заключается в том, что, хоть Ронану и нравится заставлять Деклана страдать, причинить ему настоящий вред Ронан не смог бы. А без его разрешения Кабесуотер никого не поджарит.

Ронан хлопает по кровати рядом с собой:

— Иди сюда. Давай я.

Ему трудно смотреть на Деклана, но тот в конце концов подходит и садится рядом с Ронаном; банку ставит на кровать.

Крем полупрозрачный и липкий, и так похож на сперму, что Ронан фыркает (слава Богу, у Кабесуотера чувство юмора не такое, как у него). Он зачерпывает пальцем немного крема и смазывает разбитую скулу Деклана. Деклан судорожно втягивает воздух.

— Господи, оно пахнет совсем как дождь.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — У Ронана нежные руки, но ушибы глубокие, и Деклан против воли вздрагивает, когда Ронан касается особенно болезненных мест.

— Нет. Приятно. — Глаза Деклана закрыты, и ресницы — чёрные, густые — касаются бледной кожи. Щетина тенью очерчивает его подбородок, и тёмных волос на груди больше, чем у Ронана. Рядом с накрахмаленной белой рубашкой это выглядит грубо и непристойно.

Ронан едва сдерживает дрожь в руках. Деклан никогда не доверял ему так, не был настолько беззащитным с тех пор, как они были детьми. Это словно глядеть в водоём и видеть собственное отражение — странно, до неузнаваемости, искажённое.

Ронану хочется смотреть и смотреть.

Он бережно проводит пальцем по перебитому носу Деклана, по старым отметинам заживших переломов. Распухшая кожа здесь в багровых пятнах, и когда Ронан касается их, с губ Деклана срываются ругательства. Покрытые мазью, синяки выглядят не так ужасно. И не так красиво, думается Ронану.

Каждый кровоподтёк обработан, но Деклан не открывает глаза. Ронан пользуется моментом и разрешает себе смотреть; он знает — Деклан выставит его, как только поймёт, что странный ритуал окончен. Знает, что дважды проклят уже только за то, что смотрит: потому, что это он, и потому, что это _он_.

Ронан склоняется и мягко целует Деклана между бровей. У Деклана вырывается вздох, и от этого тихого звука по коже Ронана пляшут мурашки.

— Ронан, не надо… — Слова замирают у Деклана в горле. Глаза его всё ещё закрыты, ладони, вцепившиеся в простыни, сжимаются и разжимаются. Ронану так хочется ощутить на себе прикосновение этих ладоней, что его мутит.

Он поднимается:

— Примочку оставь. Тебя, может, снова ограбят.

Лицо Ронана горит, руки трясутся, но Деклан по-прежнему не открывает глаза. Он не увидит ни один из грехов, написанных на лице Ронана, потому что тот собирается уходить, и ноги его больше не будет в этом грёбаном общежитии.

Он берётся за дверную ручку, когда Деклан хватает его сзади — одной рукой, за шею, удерживая на месте, словно непослушного питбуля, — и Ронан не в силах унять пробирающую тело дрожь.

— У тебя мои синяки, а у меня твои. — Деклан так близко, что Ронан ощущает швы на его щеке, измазанной в той же крови, что пульсирует в его собственных венах. Господи, думает он, гореть мне в аду. — И от Кавински держись, блядь, подальше.

Ронан улыбается:

— Я весь твой, детка, — и молится, чтобы Деклан ему за это врезал.

_— fin —_


End file.
